thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Evony
Initially known as Civony, Evony is a persistent MMO where players with a medieval setting. Players must build their cities from the ground up and manage the populace and militia. After an initial one-week protection period, cities are open to attack from other players. Due to the persistent and real time nature of the game, several structures take hours or days to build. However, players can speed up this process by buying game coins from the in-game store. The game's official website is http://www.evony.com/. Gameplay Evony features player versus player (PvP) gameplay, making it possible to attack another player's cities. The level of the attacking city determine how many troops can be sent in one attack. Unlike Age of empire, buildings cannot be destroyed, but a city can be lost - even if you are off-line. When member of an alliance, your friends can reinforce your city. (Requires an Embsassy). Various army units are available, and all battles are based on a player attacking an other players city, or a Non-Player City (NPC). NPCs arise when a city is abandoned. This happens if a player (which has not paid real money) don't play for a period of time, but more commonly when a player, after building a new city on a level 5 or 10 flat, and then abandoning it. It is neccessary to attack these level 5 or level 10 NPCs for resources (called farming). Therefore there are a lot of level 5 NPCs around mid-level players, and level 10 NPCs around the better players. There are certain troop setups to attack these NPCs favourably. An NPC can be taken over, and if its a level 10, all buildings will be at level 10, saving huge amounts of resources and time. However, certain reconfigurations must be undertaken. Taking a NPC level 10 close to an opponent is a well known strategy for staging attacks. Evony offers many items, purchased with cents (evony money) which can be bought with real money, through its Item Shop or won at the reel or in battle, most of them in some way accelerating the player's progression through the game. The construction of buildings, researching of technologies, and training of units consume time and resources and have various prerequisites. Each building can be independently upgraded from level 1 (initial construction) to level 10. Level 10 require a special item which may be won throug battle or purchased. Initial construction may take from under a minute to several hours or even days, during which the player must find other aspects of the city or army to manage. Each upgrade requires double the cost of the previous level in every resource and time required. There is a Speed up button, that instantly finish buildings with building time less than 5 minutes. There are also some items that can shorten bulding time or instantly finish a building. Technologies however start with level 0 and can be researched using an academy. One important aspect of the game is the concept of Heroes. - A Hero can be assigned as Mayor. (Optional, but important) - A Hero must lead attacks on other players cities, valleys and barbarian cities (NPCs). - A Hero may be assigned to lead Scouting missions. (Optional, but useful) - A Hero may be assigned to lead Reinforcement missions. (Optional, but useful) - If your city is attacked, the Hero with the highest Attack attribute will defend your city. The Hero earns Experience points from these tasks, which increase his level, and provide one attribute point to the Hero, which you place in either Politic, Attack or Intelligence. You can easily waste DAYS of research/build and training time if you do this wrong. The Heroes have certain attributes, which are crucial for succeeding in the game: Politics, Attack and Intelligence. - A high Politics attribute of the Mayor will shorten the time for building buildings, walls and wall defence. - A high Intelligence attribute of the Mayor will shorten technology research time. - A high Attack attribute of the Mayor will shorten troop training time. - A high Attack attribute of a Hero defending, leading an attack, reinforcement or scout mission, will increase the fighting abilities of your troops. The game sports 20 technologies, and allows the player to control up to ten cities through gain of titles and rank, both requiring medals gained by buying in-game coins or by attacking valleys. Each of these cities has 74 building slots at their highest level. There are queue options for army unit production and wall defenses, but not for research. Until the introduction of Bernini's Hammer in Age II, there were not any queue options for buildings as well. Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Facebook Games